Computer Stimuli
by blue roses and red violets
Summary: What would happen if the trails were simply computer stimulations? That the dead weren't really dead? Thomas, Minho, Newt, Chuck, Gally, Alby and the rest of the Gladers are coming to the conclusion that their lives suck. A lot. Rated T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone, I know that some of you want me to update A Concert Worthy of the Gods but I don't really have any muse for it at the moment. If I get some I will update it but until then..._**

**_Please be nice as this is my first Maze Runner Fanfic _**

Chapter 1:

No one's pov:

Thomas sat up with a gasp. '_What the shuck? How did I get here? I thought I was crossing the flat trains?_' he thought to himself confused. He looked around and saw that he was in a white, hospital like room. Warily he started to sit up only to stop short when he realise he had wires connected to his head and chest.

"What the shuck!" he shouted, drawing the attention of the doctors and nurses outside of his room. They rushed in, talking all at once, but Thomas didn't hear any of it.

Without a second thought he ripped the wires off of him, ignoring the sting of the suction cups, jumped off the bed and bolted.

He ran out the room, sprinting down the corridors, not knowing where he was going. He heard the pounding of his feet against the floor, his legs weaker than he remembered, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. Shouting and footsteps following his every move but he didn't care.

_'__Got to find Minho and the others. Got to get away from this place. This is probably just another test by WICKED' _he thought desperately to himself.

"Thomas calm down!" he heard a voice shout.

Thomas ignored it. He sprinted round a corner only to run straight into Minho.

They groaned, clutching the spot on their heads where the other's had meet.

"Shuck!" Minho yelled. The doctors had caught up. Two grabbed Thomas' arms and pinned them to his side. Minho had the same done to him.

"Get off me!" Thomas yelled, thrashing in an attempt to escape his captors' grips.

"Who the shuck do you think you are?" Minho roared.

A doctor with brown eyes and hair raised his hands in a placating way. He calmly walked up to the struggling duo and spoke gently, "boys calm down! We will explain everything to you in a minute, with the others if you let us check your health and calm down."

"Like hell you will! How do we know that this isn't another trial you slintheads came up with to try and kill us all?" Minho yelled; his cheeks flushed red due to his anger. Thomas couldn't help but agree.

"Let us go!" he sneered, his brown eyes flashing with fury. The doctor motioned for the others to release the two boys. Thomas and Minho were about to start fighting again when a familiar teen came sprinting down the hall at top speed, his limp nowhere in sight. A boy Thomas never thought he'd see again.

Newt.

All three of them paused in shock, none of them quite believing their eyes. The doctors (including the ones that had chased Minho and Newt) gently led them into a big room and carefully sat them down in chairs.

"Newt?" Thomas asked finally breaking the stunned silence that had settled over them, "I-I-I thought you were…" he trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence.

Newt laughed humourlessly, "so did I Tommy, but I guess since I'm here now, no longer looking like a crank that what we all went through was just another one of those shucking trials."

"How right you are," said a voice from behind them. All three boys jumped up in defensive positions. The voice turned out to be the same doctor from before, the man with brown eyes and hair.

"Ok boys, I understand that you're weary and that you have no reason to trust us at the moment so I'm just going to tell you all you want to know. Before that though I would like to introduce myself to you three, I'm Doctor Bromson and yes I work for WICKED but not the WICKED you know. You, along with the others in group A and group B were in computer stimulation. All that happened to you was fake. All that died are alive, as you can tell by Newt being here-"

He was cut off by Minho who looked angry and betrayed, "Newt was dead? What do you mean Newt was dead?" he turned to face Thomas, who looked guilty, and Newt, who refused to meet his friend's eyes. Minho's eyes narrowed, "we're not done here," he told them.

Doctor Bromson smiled sadly at them, "as I was saying, all that you went through was computer stimulation. Nothing that happened in it happened in real life, although you, Newt, might find walking without a limp strange for a while. Whilst you're here with us we will help you gain back some of your strength as some of you have been under the stimulations for four months-"

This time it was Newt who interrupted, "four months? I thought we were in the maze for three years?"

Doctor Bromson smiled at him, like a teacher would at their favourite pupil, "a year in the stimulation was a month in the real world. You were in the stimulation for four months along with Minho here, but Thomas was in the situation for two weeks," he explained.

The three teens exchanged looks, silently asking each other could they trust the Doctor.

Thomas, who was fixed with two pointed stares by his companions asked Bromson cautiously, "if it was all a computer stimulation then how comes we can't remember anything before we entered it?"

The doctor sighed sadly, "to go under the stimulations we had to wipe your memories, with your consent of course," he added when he saw their furious looks. They calmed slightly but still remained in their defensive postures.

"We, the doctors here, can restore some of your memories, but you will automatically remember somethings. For instance, you would all remember your real names, as we gave you fake ones in the stimulation," Bromson told them. Thomas, Minho and Newt looked at each other in humour when they remembered what Thomas had said all that time ago in the maze. That they were named after the famous.

"The rest of your group is through here," Bromson said pointing towards a door on the opposite side of the room, "that is where you all will be recovering, we thought you might be a bit more comfortable with each other," he said looking at them for conformation. All three nodded and Bromson open the door and led them through. The sight that greeted them brought tears to all three of their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! Sorry its been a while but I've been seriously busy lately but here's the new chapter and I'll add another if this chapter gets 5 reviews!**

Thomas' pov:

Chuck and Alby were sitting there talking to each other with small smiles on their faces. Others like Winston and Jack were talking to their friends like nothing had happen, but you could still see the haunted looks in their eyes.

"Oh my God," I whispered hoarsely, effectively cutting off all conversations.

Cries of relief and joy were heard from all around the room. Chuck ran up to me and hugged me. I couldn't hold back my tears as I held on to him for dear life. He wasn't dead! I thought elated. I heard a chuckle behind me and glared at the source. It was Minho, but he too had tears in his eyes.

"Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen Newt?" he asked, swinging an arm over the mentioned boy, smirking.

Newt to, was smirking and sighed dramatically, "They grow up so fast, don't they Min?" He was grinning from ear to ear.

Minho scowled and huffed, "don't call me Min, Newtie." I tried so hard not to laugh at the affronted faces on the two of them, I honestly did, but it was too comical. I burst out laughing, Chuck and the rest of the Gladers not far behind me. Newt and Minho glared at me but soon gave into the infectious laughter.

One everyone had calmed down I was pulled into a bear hug from, surprisingly, Alby. He smiled at me when he let go and explained at my utterly confused look, "when we supposedly died we would wake up after a few days, from then we could watch what was happening in the stimulation. You are one brave shank." I smiled in thanks at his words. Alby turned around walked up to Newt and pulled the taller boy into a fierce hug. I could see Newt's eyes almost pop out at the force of Alby's hug. I chuckled at his face.

Chuck, who was still in my arms, looked up at me with a smile. He looked like he wanted to ask me something.

"Chuck, you okay man?" I asked him in concern.

He scrunched up his nose, "I haven't been called Chuck since I remembered my real name man," he told me with a light smile, "call me Blake man, and umm, I just wanted to know do you remember anything yet?" He seemed nervous for some reason.

"Sorry man, I don't at the moment. And if I can't call you Chuckie, I'm calling you Blakie," I joked at the end. He seemed disappointed but smiled brightly at the end.

I was just about to ask him why when Newt shouted, "THOMAS, my name is Thomas." He laughed and looked at me. I shook my head in laughter. He quoted me from inside the stimulation. The others laughed to as they realised what he did.

"So, Thomas man," I said to him over the laughter, "does that mean I can call you Tommy?" That just made people laugh harder.

He glared at me and said, "Only I get to call people by nicknames." I ruefully shook my head at him over the roaring laughter of our friends.

"Settle down! Settle down!" Doctor Bromson shouted over the noise. Opps. I forgot he was still there. "I understand that Thomas remembering his first name-"

"Thomas Brodie Sangster" Newt, well Thomas, piped in, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Bromson chuckled, "okay I understand that Thomas remembering his full name is exciting but you all need rest and I bet some of you want to catch up, so everyone calm down as some of you still need to rest, especially these three," he pointed at our direction. We chuckled and that's when I got a splitting headache. I clutched at my head and groaned quietly so that the others wouldn't hear.

"Dylan," I whispered, but was still heard.

Minho looked at me in confusion, "Dude are you ok? Why are you holding your head? Who's Dylan?" Chuck smiled widely at me.

"Dylan O'Brien, dude that's my name!" I laughed gesturing wildly.

Things might finally be looking up. Minho shook his head laughing, and then pouted.

"Hey! I still don't remember my name! You two are so mean to leave me out!"

We all laughed at his face, he scowled at us.

A minute later he cheered up and shouted, "Aha! Ki Hong! Suck on that suckers, I remember my shucking name! Ki Hong Lee baby!" He did a ridiculous happy dance; we burst out once again in laughter.

Thomas Brodie-Sangster, Dylan O'Brien and Ki Hong Lee. Has a nice ring to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Can I just say thanks to those who reviewed as I honestly didn't expect so many so quickly! Here's the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! If you have any ideas on what I should do next (e.g. physical examinations, getting to see more of the others, Thomas finding out what Chuck/Blake wants him to remember, e.c.t) please tell me as I'm stuck on what to write next. Also tell me if you want me to call them Thomas, Newt and Minho or Dylan, Thomas and Ki-Hong! **

**If I get 5 more reviews I'll update!**

Chapter 3:

Newt's/TBS' POV:

Thomas Brodie-Sangster.

Thomas Brodie-Sangster.

Thomas Brodie-Sangster.

I have to admit, it has a nice ring to it; but to be honest I don't remember being him. It's like we're two different people. I don't see how everyone else is so comfortable with using their old names; I mean didn't we left those people behind when we entered the stimulation? (Still getting round that bloody point, I mean seriously!? A bloody stimulation!?).

Thomas- Dylan the voice in the back of my head muttered- looked overwhelmed. He kept glancing over to everyone who had died… myself included.

I was tempted to tell him to knock it off before someone noticed but before I had a chance to do anything Doctor Bromson ushered us (and by us I obviously mean Thomas, Minho and I, if you didn't know it was us three then you're bloody plain stupid) through one of the several doors on the side- how had I only just noticed them? - and into a room with three beds with our old initials on them resting against a curved wall. HKL, DOB and TBS.

The golden cursive TBS gleamed mockingly at me in the light.

Minho (Ki-Hong I reminded myself) looked right at home lounging on his bed. He was resting with his back up against the headboard, arms behind his head, legs propped over one another and his trademark little smirk firmly in place.

"Dude, do you ever get tired of smirking?" Thom-Dylan asked him wearing a small smirk of his own as he propped himself up onto his elbows.

Minho (I've given up on the whole old name thing; I know them as Thomas and Minho and shuck it that's what I'm going to call them!) just shrugged.

Sitting crossed legged on my bed I looked curiously around the room taking in all the details. The floor was covered in a soft navy blue carpet with sky blue walls complementing it nicely. Each of our beds were different; Thomas' bed was made out of a light brown wood with a checked duvet of different shades of blue with two matching pillows, Minho's was a dark wood (probably mahogany) with a striped red and white duvet with one plain red pillow and a matching plain white pillow behind it, my bed was made with a reddish wood (I'm assuming red wood for obvious reasons) with a half black half white duvet cover and a single matching pillow.

"-wt! Newt! NEWT!" Thomas' voice dragged me out of my observations.

Blinking owlishly at him I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes?" I slowly drawled.

Minho looked amused by my aloof answer whilst Thomas looked half irritated half fond.

"We were asking you how you felt about all of this. Do you think we can trust this WICKED? I mean this could just be another one of their tricks, I'm not sure whether to trust them or not but so far Doctor Bromson had answered all of our questions and been nice to us. What if we screw up our one chance for a good happy life by being untrusting and uncooperative? Obviously we won't do anything without knowing what we're doing or if it's wrong but… I don't know guys. "

Minho looked at Thomas in paranoia, "You said it yourself Thomas, what if it's just another test? I say we don't trust or listen to them at all unless they really prove to us that they're not going to harm one of us. Even if the others trust them at the moment, I don't and if you're having your own doubts that obviously means that you don't trust them either!"

"Minho! Let me answer his shucking question you shank!" I paused so I could think. To be honest, in the (surprisingly short now that I think about it) time we've been awake the only time I thought of that was when I made a run for it earlier.

"I don't know Tommy. I reckon we wait it out, see what this WICKED's priorities and goals are, before going in with guns blazing and a 'give-em-hell' attitude," I glared at Minho here as he had done just this last time and I didn't need to be a genius to figure out that he wanted to repeat his actions. He had the grace to look slightly sheepish.

Thomas sighed before looking at the red rimmed clock above the door and muttered, "It's 11:49. We should probably get some sleep." I nodded agreeing with him and we both ignored Minho's sigh of fake annoyance, all too used it now days, before looking for night clothes to change into.

We all found some grey sleeping bottoms to change into (ignoring the white t-shirts as well all slept topless) and got into bed, saying our goodnights softly to one another.

As I drifted off into sleep I thought to myself, my life just keep getting weirder and weirder, I wonder what it's like to have a normal life.

**Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and likes/follows! If you have any ideas you might want me to add in or something along those lines please tell me! If I get 10 reviews for this chapter I'll upload the next (...which I have still to write. Oops), so keep reviewing!**

**I OWN NEITHER THE MAZE RUNNER NOR HARRY POTTER AS I OWN NOTHING! **

**Chapter 4:**

Thomas'/Dylan's POV

You know you're in trouble when you hear snickering… especially if you sleep in the same room as Minho (_Ki Hong! _God damnit!).

I lay still in my bed listening to the hushed tones of my two roommates arguing.

"Minho! How do you honestly think he'll react to this? I mean seriously think about it for once in your life! We're all bloody paranoid! He might think it's… it's… it's griever slime or something!" I heard New-_Thomas_ hiss.

"Ah come on dude! It's just water!" Ki Hong whispered back whilst smothering his laughter.

So he wanted to prank me? I stifled my grin and faked a groan, turning to face him as I did.

"Shuck!" he hissed. I'm pretty sure that Newt (it too early to be dealing with naming issues, I'll deal with it later) knew that I was awake as I could feel him shaking slightly from his supressed laughter… HOW CLOSE IS HE TO ME?! I CAN SHUCKING FEEL HIM SHAKING!

Minho's voice broke my thoughts, "Ah shuck it! I'm doing it now!"

I swiftly freed my legs from the covers and kicked at where I assumed his hands where.

"OW! GOD DAMNIT THOMAS! YOU SHOULD NEVER KICK A MAN THERE!" he wheezed angrily.

I sat up and looked to where I had kicked him… oops?

"Sorry dude, I was aiming for you hand," I sheepishly told him. Minho just waved me off and that was it for Newt. He burst into gut wrenching belly laughs and was practically fell on top of me from laughing too hard.

"Newt!" I gasped through my own laughter. Minho soon joined us in our laughing fest, rolling on the floor from seeing the position we were in.

And that was how Dr Bromson found us a couple of minutes later; all three of us laughing as if this was the funniest thing to have ever happened to us… well from what we remember it is anyway. Well that's a tad bit depressing… God Newt's rubbing off on me.

"Good morning boys, I trust you all slept well?" he asked raising his bushy eyebrow as he did. I blushed slightly under his gaze, something I don't remember doing since entering the glade.

"Yeah we did thanks, my bed was surprisingly comfy but I guess that's what you get after sleeping on the floor for a while," Newt replied shrugging, for as he was the most composed out of all of us.

Dr Bromson chuckled and replied, "Ah, it is not only that my dear boy, but these where your rooms before the stimulations. They are fitted perfectly to your personalities, likes and comforts."

Minho snorted, "Who are you, Dumbledore? 'My dear boy' my ass!" He paused as if realising what he had just said. "Did I just say, 'Dumbledore'? What shuck kind of name is that?"

He looked like a lost puppy, and if I wasn't so shocked and confused I would find it hilarious. Newt, however, did seem to feel the same way as he sniggered at the look on Minho's face.

Dr Bromson just smiled, "it appears that you just remembered your favourite book series Minho, it's good that you're making such fast progress in remembering your past."

As I was pondering where 'Dumbledore' was from Minho gasped and clawed at his forehead as if he was in pain. Newt and myself where next to him in an instant; getting him to lean against the foot of my bed.

It passed a couple of seconds later but I was still worried, just as I was sure Newt was as well. Minho on the other hand looked ecstatic.

"Harry Potter!" he shouted in joy whilst waving off the mothering hands of a worried Newt. I simply just patted his shoulder and hissed in silent pain as the memories of Minho forcing us to watch the movies over and over again, at all different ages, came back to me.

_'__Why do we have to watch Harry Potter again Minho?' a thirteen year old Newt/Thomas asked whiningly. I nodded in agreement (I was twelve at this point in time), we'd had seen this one at least twenty times already. _

_Minho/Ki Hong, also thirteen at the time, just smirked at us and reminded us, 'you guys lost the bet, not me! And you'd think you'd love to watch this as its British Sangster!'_

_'__Ooh! He's breaking out the surnames!' I sniggered._

_'__Shut it O'Brien!' snapped Newt/Thomas._

_An eight year old Chuck/Blake popped his head through the door, 'you called?'_

_'__No Blake he means me,' I chuckled._

_'__Enough the movie's starting!" Minho/Ki Hong hushed us._

_'__Harry Potter?' Chuck/Blake asked sympathetically._

_Newt/Thomas and I nodded in sync and Chuck/Blake ran from the room as we settled down to watch our movie._

What. The everlasting. Shuck. Was that?

Blake _O'Brien_?

Oh he better have a good explanation for this later!

Do I have a younger brother? And is that younger brother Blake?


	5. AUTHORS NOTE: PAIRINGS!

**Hi guys! I'm sorry to say that this isn't an update as I need/want a couple more reviews beforehand but I have a question for you guys. Do you want any pairings in this fic? I'm putting a poll up on my account for you to vote on. You'll be able to tell me whether you want a pairing and what ship you want (e.g. Newtmas, Thominewt, e.c.t) so please vote and tell me what you want!**

**Blue Roses And Red Violets **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait, school's been a complete and utter cow, and I'd like to thank all those who reviewed and said what pairing, if any, they wanted. It is my honour to announce that the paring is...**

**Drum roll...**

**PLATONIC THOMINEWT WITH NO PAIRINGS!**

**A lot of people were ****_really _****against Thomesa and personally I thought she was a bit of a bitch as well. Also I'd like give a shout to a couple of people;**

**Sydney: Don't worry! Your vote was taken into account!**

**Youya: Thanks for your glowing review! It made my day and your vote was also taken into account**

**Ellie(who isn't reviewer but a real friend of mine): 1) Thanks for the encouragement, 2) Thanks for getting me into the maze runner and 3) Thanks for also commenting on what pairing you wanted.**

**And after this tiringly long author's note, ON WITH THE STORY:**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AND I THINK I'VE BEEN FORGETTING TO PUT DISCLAIMERS IN...OOPS:**

Minho's/Ki-Hong's POV:

I can't keep the grin off my face. I mean, I know I must be annoying Tom and Dyl (yes nicknames, I remember calling them that when I wanted to annoy them) with it but honestly, I don't give a shuck!

I remembered something before them! I remembered something before them! I remembered something before them! I remembered something before them! I remembered someth-

"MINHO!" Tom/Newt shouted at me.

"What?" I asked him trying not to shout back.

"Thomas is trying to escape to God knows where and I'm struggling to pin him down so I can bloody calm him down! Wipe that bloody infuriating grin off your smug face and shucking help me you slinthead!" Tom/Newt snapped at me. That was when I noticed a struggling Dylan/Thomas beneath him.

Well shuck. I seem to have missed a lot…

"STOP YOU'RE WRIGGLING TOMMY! I SHUCKING SWEAR THAT I'LL TIE YOU TO YOUR BED IF YOU DON'T STOP!" Thomas/Newt yelled at him. I took that as my cue to jump in and help. We easily overpowered the shank whilst trying to calm him down using what I remember Thomas/Newt calling 'reassuring and comforting' tones… I'm pretty sure that's all a pile of klunk.

Eventually he calmed down enough to hiss out why he was so mad and where he was going, "Blak-_Chuck _has _a lot _of explaining to do… HIS SHUCKING SURNAME IS O'BRIEN! I MEAN, I KNOW IT MIGHT BE A LOT TO SPRING ON A GUY IN ONE DAY BUT HE COULD HAVE AT LEAST GONE, 'HEY, THERES A HUGE POSSIBLITY THAT I'M YOUR SHUCKING YOUNGER BROTHER!"

I felt Thomas/Newt stiffen next to me and I completely understood why. Blake/Chuck might be Dylan's/Thomas' brother? Whoa things just got a lot more complicated.

Thom- I'm sticking with Newt! - Newt just said calmly, "this was probably the reaction he was hoping to avoid Tommy, charging in without thinking things through never normally works so if you think about how to approach him with this things will probably go a lot better."

Thomas physically stopped fighting us but I get the feeling he was fighting some thoughts in that freakishly smart mind of his.

Personally I don't blame him for acting this way, I'd probably have the same reaction in this… can I call it a situation? I'm calling it a situation.

"Guys, as much as I appreciate your help, pinning me down and squashing me with your combined weight is making it hard to breathe," Thomas struggled to get out of our hold again, but this time we let him.

I brushed the invisible dust off of Thomas and told him brightly with a big grin, "Most of that weight was my amazing muscles, everybody is extremely weak compared to me."

Thomas just rolled his eyes and muttered, "I'm sure that's why you're so heavy, it's not like you don't eat shucking loads now is it?"

Newt snorted and chucked a tank top at me. I grabbed it reflectively and examined it. Grey, round neck and plain. Perfect.

I shrugged it on and looked over to my friends. Thomas was wearing a plain navy t-shirt with a red, grey and navy plaid shirt on top and dark jeans. He looked around the room before he seemed to spot something. I followed his gaze knowing that Newt would to and smiled.

It was a picture of the three of us; we looked around the age we are now so it was probably taken before the maze. Newt was on the left, Thomas in the middle and myself on the right; we were all doing ridiculous poses and had a lazy arm thrown over each other. Newt was doing crossed eyed whilst sticking his tongue out, Thomas was smiling like the Grinch **(AN: if you know where that face is from I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter!) **and I looked fake confused with an eyebrow up and my mouth slightly open.

We looked happy…

"My hair… It's different," Thomas muttered as he ran his hand through it. I shared a look with Newt before turning back to the picture. He was right, his hair was different. Instead of lying flat on his head, Thomas' hair was styled like mine… huh, it actually suits him.

I turned back to see Thomas disappearing into the bathroom (through a door I hadn't noticed until now) and I cast an inquisitive look at Newt.

Newt just shrugged and continued to pull on his grey socks. He was wearing a bright light blue button up shirt covered up by a grey jumper and dark blue, washed out jeans.

I looked around for my clothing and felt something land on top of my head. Grabbing it as I spun around I meet the sight of Thomas with his hair done just like it was in the photo… and that he had thrown my black jeans at me from a set of wooden drawers, matching the wood of my bed, next to two others that matched Thomas' and Newt's beds. I quickly changed into them, put on some socks and shoes and we were ready to go.

We silently made our way towards the door but I paused right in front of it.

"Minho?" Newt asked me concerned.

I just looked at Thomas, who had raised his eyebrow at me, before smirking and saying, "nice hair dude."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I honestly was a bit stuck with this chapter but I hope you all enjoy it! Shout out to Dak Encounter and fadingshadows who correctly guessed that Thomas's/Dylan's face was from Teen Wolf!**

**The Maze Writer:**** Thankyou for pointing that out! A lot of people pmed me to say they were against Thomesa and my friends were against it also :) It's perfectly okay to be defensive of a character you like, I mean if someone was to insult a character I like I would most definately defend them with my dying breath. I commend you on being brave enough to stand up for her! **

**On with the story:**

Thomas' POV:

I stood there looking at the door like an idiot.

"WAIT WHAT?" I yelled after him, "MINHO!" I flung the door open and ran after his casually walking form, Newt running next to me chuckling merrily.

Minho turned his head back to look at us and smirked. "Yes Thomas?" he asked me nonchalantly as we caught up with him.

I just gapped at him.

Newt's laughing increased and I warily turned to look at him. He was pointing around the room and seemed to be enjoying himself a bit too much. I followed his gaze and face palmed.

The room we were in was full of Gladers, all who were looking at us as if we were clinically insane…

"MINHO YOU SLINTHEAD!" I yelled at him, he just smiled at me.

Gally asked the question that seemed to be on everyone's mind, "What the hell just happened?" There were several nods of agreement.

Newt just continued to laugh his head off and gestured in our direction. I sighed and pointed at Minho.

"He just… photo… I give up! I'm never going to understand you!" I threw my hands up in the air and sighed.

It was at that moment that Chuck walked out of his room. I felt myself freeze up.

Newt, realising what was happening, stopped laughing and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. Minho's hand quickly rested on my other shoulder as he too had realised my predicament.

"Hey everyone!" Chuck greeted cheerfully. He looked around the room before spotting me and the others. He smiled cheerfully but it fell when he saw our expressions.

"Dylan?" he asked me worried, "are you ok?"

I didn't answer, and I didn't have to. Newt did it for me.

"Alright, you two need to talk, preferably with Minho and myself present as we'd like answers to."

Chuck looked shocked, "Answers? Why do the three of you ne-", he cut himself going wide eyed.

Alby walked up to Chuck and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "go talk in their rooms after breakfast." He then addressed the three of us, "We all need to eat first." I saw Minho nod from the corner of my eye and heard Newt's noise of agreement, but I also felt their questioning looks. It's nice to know that they still value my opinions.

I followed Alby and Chuck as they led us to the dining room. We walked in silence and it felt natural to have Newt on my right side and Minho on my left. It felt like when we were going up against WICKED and later on the Right Arm.

Breakfast was loud and noisy, just like back in the glade… never thought I'd miss that place; but despite the noise and conversations all around us, no one at my table spoke (those sitting at my table would be Chuck, Alby, myself, Newt, Minho and a half filled in Gally).

It was Chuck who finally broke the uneasy silence.

"Dylan-" he started before I cut him off.

"Thomas. I want to be called Thomas."

He frowned slightly and uncertainly stuttered, "Right…"

Minho and Newt exchanged looks before Minho bluntly stated, "Newt and myself will also be going by our stimulation names."

Alby, Gally and Chuck all nodded in understanding.

"Will also goes by his stimulation name," at Minho's, Newt's and my own questioning look Gally raised his hand and sheepishly muttered, "that's me. Will Poulter."

Alby smiled at us gently and said, "I go by my real name, like Blake. Call me Aml."

Newt, Minho and I nodded.

Chu-Blake nervously asked "Um, do you want to head back to your rooms now or later?"

I shared a look with Minho and Newt, they both nodded to me once curtly; it was a signal we used when talking to the Right Arm, it meant 'it's your call.'

Looking back to Chuck I said whilst rising, "Now please, I'm confused, hurt, a little bit angry and in need of answers." Everyone at the table followed my led in rising. We made quick work of navigating the winding passages we had walked through earlier and arrived at our rooms in no time.

Newt shut the door after everyone had numbly shuffled into the room. An awkward silence filled the room as neither myself nor Chuck wanted to break it.

"It's been a while since I was last in here," Gally commented uncomfortably. From the corner of my eye I could see Minho smirking at him.

"Alright," Newt started, "let's get this over with. We want answers and you have them. This is awkward enough without trying to prolong the inescapable."

I nodded, "Newt's right. I want to know why you didn't tell me your surname is O'Brien when I remembered who I was, you could have spun it as you didn't remember we were related but you didn't. You hid it and I-" I was interrupted by twin coughs courtesy of Minho and Newt; "_we _want to know why."

Chuck swallowed nervously, "Dylan, sorry _Thomas_," he amended at my glare, "I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how you'd react. I mean you had just gotten out of the stimulation! I didn't want to just spring that onto you!"

I sighed and wearily rubbed my forehead, "Chuck," I started, "I would have been overjoyed that we are related."

Here Chuck looked nervous, "here's the thing," he shuffled from foot to foot, "we're not actually related."

Silence.

"WHAT!" I simultaneously shouted with Newt and Minho. The three of us collapsed into the chairs nearest to us in the office like room and tried to regain our thought process.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. Blake _isn't_ related to me? What is going on?

Minho, still slightly stunned, drawled, "Can someone please explain what is happening here?"

Newt crossed his arms and sat forward, "I'd like some bloody explanations too. Thomas has put up with enough crap today so I think we should just get on with the details, if you would."

Blake shrugged and ran a hand through his curly hair, "Thomas and I aren't biologically related but we grew up next door to each other. We spent a lot of time together and Thomas became an older brother figure to me. I told him and he made me an honorary O'Brien. When our parents died and we both signed up for the experiment we decided we'd still act the same way and wouldn't let anything come between us. I- I wanted to tell you, honestly Thomas, but I wasn't sure how you'd react with so much information in one day. I was going to tell you this evening as I didn't think you'd get your memories back this quickly, but I guess that's my fault. The three of you," he gestured to the gapping Minho, passive Newt, and myself, "have always done the impossible and beaten all of the tests given to you."

I didn't know what to do. Blake was right when he said that this was a lot to take in and I'm pretty sure that if I hadn't of gotten my memories back as he spoke I wouldn't of believed him. I'm still hurt and slightly betrayed that he didn't tell me but I can see his reasons and they are understandable. But all of this leads to one thing, leads to one question.

What now?


End file.
